mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Derek Barrel
Derek Barrel is a major character in Mafia II. Biography Derek was a Vinci Family capo and head of a local chapter of the longshoreman's union. He started working at the docks as a strikebreaker in 1942. It was his involvement in the dockyard smuggling that led to his introduction to the Vinci family. After spending two years in prison for embezzlement, he played a prominent role in NY's Vinci-Falcone War in the late 1950's, after which he was rewarded with his current position. He then married Frank Vinci's neighbour with whom he got one child, William Alvin Moody AKA Paul Barrel, bringing him further prestige. Derek is vulgar, violent, and greedy, perfect attributes for his job. Aside from running the docks, Derek also operates a profitable vehicle export business for the Vinci family. They buy stolen high-value cars and export them to overseas countries where they are sold for a substantial profit. Vito Corleone, Joe Clemenza, and many other criminals in New York take advantage of this racket to make money on the side from their usual work. Meeting Corleone Derek is introduced to Vito Corleone on February of 1974 when Vito comes to see him about a job. Derek had employed his father Antonio Andolini and Vito's mother insisted he do the same. Derek doesn't think much of Vito at first and gives him a menial job loading crates. After a few minutes doing this Vito walks off, telling his right-hand man Stephena Cojonez he could make more money working for Clemenza. Hearing that he knows Joe Clemenza, Stephena took Vito back to talk with Derek. After verifying his story with Joe, Derek gives Vito a job more suited to his talents; collecting the "barber's fee" from the dock workers. Vito not only collects the money, but he takes care of Wilt, a worker who had been giving Derek and Steve problems. Escaping New York Two years after first meeting Derek, Vito comes to him looking for work. As it turns out, Frank Vinci was organising a sit-down with the other bosses and underbosses and he took all of Derek's men as bodyguards. Derek recruits Vito to help settle a labour dispute among the dockworkers, who are demanding that Derek give a job back to a worker he fired. Over the course of the negotiations, Vito's name is mentioned and an old dockworker recognises him as Antonio's son, and asks why Vito is working for Derek after what he did to his old man. Stephena immediately tells the man to shut his mouth but another worker speaks up and tells how Derek and Steve killed Vito's father. When pressed for answers, Steve finally admits to drowning him. After finding out the truth about his father's death, Vito goes after Derek and Steve, killing anyone else who gets in his way. After he's killed the last of Steve and Derek's men, Derek escapes New York and Vito's wrath via a fishing boat at a nearby boat station and travels off to Staten Island while Steve calls for Vinci men to pick him up and drive him off to the Vinci Mansion. Vito is angry that he failed to kill Derek and Cojonez but finds a substantial amount of money in Derek's desk and helps himself with it. The dockworkers decide they will keep Vito's name out of it when the police arrive and Vito wishes them good luck as he leaves. Mission Appearances *"Prologue" *"Enemy of the State" *"Balls and Beans" *"Stairway to Heaven" Death Barrel suffered a heart attack on the morning of 3 August 2002, and subsequently the same day his grandson, the Undertaker won the World Heavyweight Championship. On 4 August 2002, at 16:30 (4:30 PM) he was taken to the intensive care unit. He died of congestive heart failure and pulmonary edema, surrounded by family members, at the local Hospital at 17:17 (5:17 PM). His son, Paul died 11 years later. Trivia *Derek can be seen much younger when the Andolini family arrives in America at the docks, buying a sandwich. He is about 37 at that time. *If the player enters his office at any time and talks to him asking for a job, he will say he has nothing for Vito and to come back soon. *Derek is very much a representation of a padrone, a chap who arranges work for immigrants in exchange for a portion of their salary. *Last time Derek and Vito saw each other in 1976, Derek was 58. Gallery Paul_in_the_game.jpg Derek_on_phone.jpg|Barrel on the phone with Clemenza. Derek_standin'.png|Derek's fat-s standin' up. Derek_fat_face.jpg|Derek's adorable fat face. Derek_Barrel.jpg|Younger Barrel at around 37. Derek.jpg|Derek outside. Barrel.jpg|Derek pissed. Derek_Barrel_&_Steve.jpg|Cojonez and Barrel. Category:Fathers Category:Mafia Category:Americans Category:Capos Category:Vincis Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Cute people Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Good Guys Category:Greedy Characters Category:! Category:Mobsters Category:Old Farts Category:Overweight characters